


Your Voice Can Take Me There

by ambiguously



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: No one she knew before ever prayed to the Mand'alor with hands and body and heat.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Your Voice Can Take Me There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



Bo-Katan will give Din this: what he lacks in experience, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. He worships her body like she's part of his religion, and technically, she supposes she is. No one she knew before ever prayed to the Mand'alor with hands and body and heat. She rather likes it.

She's taken lovers in her past, some out of desire, some out of purpose, even one or two who happened to be there at the right time. She's not sure which one this man is yet. His heart is full of gentleness, not just for his child, but for any other in need. Hands reach out for his aid, and he helps, and moves on. The girl who'd been swayed by Death Watch's promises of power and glory would never believe the woman she is now could be wooed by kindness.

She may well be falling in love with him. He's nearly perfect, except for one slight but important flaw.

"You're really not going to take that off?"

"No," he says through his helmet, but as he reaches for her again, Bo feels his faith flowing through her, and his love is a prayer without words.


End file.
